danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Killing School Semester
• 6 Executed • 6 Murdered • 1 Suicide |number_of_survivors=3 |game=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |anime= |manga=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |novel= }} The Killing School Semester is a killing game featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Like the Killing School Life, Killing School Trip and the Final Killing Game, it is hosted by Monokuma, now accompanied by the Monokuma Kubs. The killing game was held in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. In the last chapter, it was revealed that the killing game is the 53rd season of Danganronpa, a reality show based on the fictional Danganronpa franchise. In this season, Tsumugi Shirogane acts as the "ringleader" of the killing game, and K1-B0 acts as a camera broadcasting the show to the entire world. History The Killing School Semester is the 53rd season of Danganronpa, a popular television show based on the fictional Danganronpa series. In the show, students are forced to participate in a killing game, where they should kill another student to escape. In every season, the show features 16 "Ultimates"—high school students who are the very best in what they do—to partake in a killing game. However, these Ultimates were revealed to be ordinary people who, apparently, willingly had their memories erased and in exchange were given talents, different personalities, and a fake background to be featured in the show. Ultimate Academy Regulations The Ultimate Academy enforces strict rules among its student body. Students who violate these rules may be exterminated with extreme prejudice by the Exisals—highly mobile, bipedal weapon platforms. There are a total of five Exisals at the Ultimate Academy. Each one is a different color and piloted by a Monokub. *'#1:' Students are required to cohabitate at the Ultimate Academy for the remainder of the unforeseeable future. *'#2:' When a murder is committed in the academy, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students. *'#3:' If the killer (hereinafter referred to as "the blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime. *'#4:' If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime. *'#5:' If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will graduate from the Ultimate Academy and re-enter the outside world. *'#6:' If innocent students (hereinafter referred to as "the spotless") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two students remain. *'#7:' "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, the dining hall and gymnasium are closed. *'#8:' All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, are strictly prohibited. *'#9:' Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder. *'#10:' Your Monopads are very important items. Make sure you do not damage them. *'#11:' A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body. *'#12:' Students have free rein to explore the Ultimate Academy as they see fit. *'#13:' Students who violate these rules will be exterminated with extreme prejudice by the Exisals. *'#14:' The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time. *'#15:' Swimming is prohibited in the pool during nighttime. Touching the water is also against the school rules. Host List of Participants Results and Aftermath Determined to end Danganronpa, the survivors rallied against their apparent fates to escape with their lives. To save them, K1-B0 destroyed the academy and the cage surrounding it, killing the Mastermind. He also risked his life to let the killing games end. Amidst the destruction, Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko survive and escape into the city. Trivia *This killing game has the 2nd least amount of survivors in the franchise with only 3 survivors out of 16 and the least amount of survivors in a game entry for the franchise. Navigation ru:Новая Убийственная Школьная Жизнь pl:Morderczy Szkolny Semestr Category:Events Category:Mutual Killing Games Category:Table Cleanup